


Trapped

by LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys/pseuds/LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys
Summary: Sam is trapped in a collapsing building. Dean saves him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Trapped

The explosion had happened right when Dean had stepped out of the building. He and Sam had cleared it - all of the vamps had been gone. Sam didn’t know what had happened next. But now his ears were ringing.

He shifted, but there wasn’t much space. It was dark. Only a little light filtered in through gaps in the pile of debris surrounding him. He could barely move. He was trapped. _Trapped, trapped, trapped._

Sam knew that there was enough space for him to breathe but still he was struggling to catch his breath. He told himself, _breathe, breathe, breathe._ But every inhale filled his mouth with dust. He was choking. He couldn’t catch his breath. The structure that had crumbled around him was closing in more. Sam was sure he could see it breaking down. It was about to crush him. There was nothing he could do. Sam clawed at his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. _Dying, dying, dying._

“Sam?”

Dean. _Dean, Dean, Dean_. His brother was here. Sam needed to call out to him. He forced himself to still as he listened, “Sam? Sammy?” Dean was here. Dean would save him. But Sam needed to call out to him. He swallowed hard, trying to restore moisture to his dust-filled mouth. Deep breath in.

“Sam, where are you?” Sam could hear Dean moving around, pieces of wood and rocks sliding around or being tossed by frantic hands.

“Dean?” He could hardly hear himself say the word. There was no way his brother had heard him. He swallowed again. Deep breath in. He just needed to say this one word. Loud enough for Dean to hear. If Sam could say any word, it should be his brother’s name. He was sure he had said it more than any other word. “Dean?” It was shaky, but there was voice behind it this time. The hurried, desperate movements from Dean stopped.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice was so much steadier than Sam’s. _Always steady._

Dean had heard him. Sam’s breathing was coming so much easier. _Breathe, breathe, breathe._

“I heard ya, Sammy. Where are you? I’m gonna get you outta here, okay? Help me find you. C'mon, man.”

“Here,” Sam croaked. “I’m here.”

He heard Dean sigh. “Okay, okay. I heard ya. I’m right here. Just gotta move some of these rocks. Easy as pie.”

The sliding, clinking sounds started back up, closer to Sam this time. So close. Dean was going to save him. Sam wanted to help. He started trying to push away some of the debris. Splinters fell, hitting Sam’s arms, his face. He coughed as more dust fell, scratching his throat and his eyes.

“Hold still, Sam. Hold still. Just breathe.”

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe._ Sam stopped moving. He could wait. As long as it took. Dean was here.

In a moment, there was a loud sound and burst of light. Sam held a hand in front of his eyes. “There you are. See? I gotcha.” Dean was pulling more debris away, making the opening bigger. As soon as Dean had cleared a big enough space, Sam sat up. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him up out of the rubble. Sam’s legs shook, he landed hard on his knees.

“You’re okay,” Dean said. He was kneeling beside Sam, his hands feeling Sam’s arms and legs for breaks, his eyes checking carefully for blood.

Sam was breathing heavily. But he was breathing. And Dean was here. Dean put a hand on either side of Sam’s face, green-eyed gaze intense as he searched Sam’s eyes.

“Not even a concussion,” Dean said, smoothing a hand through Sam’s hair. His hands were shaking a little, but he smiled. “You’re alright. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

Sam felt himself shaking. The fear, adrenaline, and relief had left him trembling. He slumped forward, letting Dean catch him. Dean was here. Sam felt his brother’s arms go tight around him as he shook. Dean was solid, steady, as he held Sam, soothing and shushing quietly.

_Safe, safe, safe._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic requested on my Tumblr by @spnxbookworm that I'm finally adding here!


End file.
